Rumour Has It
by hiddenspikes
Summary: The corner of his lip twitched slightly like he was fighting the urge to smile, much like Elena was fighting then urge to launch herself at the guy that looked like he had walked out her darkest dreams. What the hell was she getting herself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TVD does not belong to me nor do I gain anything from writing this...it's just for fun.**

"Shit!" Elena Gilbert swore as she hiked her messenger bag higher up onto her shoulder, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for the other passengers on the 200 bus to get the hell outta her way. Glancing down at the numbers on her watch she swore again as she realized she was going to be late to her French class. Not even four classes into the semester and she had already been late twice, M. Maurice was going to kill her and then kick her out of his class for good, not that she could expect anything different from the hardest French teacher at Mystic Falls Community college. Shoving her way off of the bus the second that it pulled up to the curb she ignored the various swear words that were called at her and rushed towards the crosswalk, the late bell tolling from the school building across the street. Bouncing on her feet she barely managed to check for cars before she was darting across the pavement the moment that the walk signal appeared over the crosswalk along with the annoying chirping noise. The small coffee shop at the front of the campus was bustling with activity and she sparsely avoided running into one of the skateboarders as she darted up the stairs and flung open the doors to the school. The trek up the ramps to the third floor had her slightly out of breath by the time that she reached her classroom. Pausing a moment to catch her breath she prayed that she'd remembered the French homework that she had been working on for hours the previous night and her reason for being late. Finally when she could do no more she swallowed and tugged open the door at the back of the classroom, nearly letting out a breath of relief when she realised that professor Maurice wasn't in the room yet. At the front sprawled out across two of the desks was her best friend and her younger brother's girlfriend Vicki Donovan, her hands splayed out as she picked at her fingernails.

"Cutting it a little close ain't you sweetcheeks." She drawled, cocking an eyebrow, pulling one boot clad foot off of the seat next to her so Elena could sit down. Elena groaned, her bag slipping to the floor as her head dropped to the desk with a dull thud.

"Thuck foo." Came her mumbled reply before she groaned again, her body already protesting what was sure to be a hellish class when their professor decide to show up.

"What was that?" Vicki laughed her fingers plucking at the black crystal around her neck.

"I said fuck you." Elena grumbled lifting her head. Vicki laughed again the tinkling sound drawing the attention of the males in the class, her low cut shirt with the pentacle hanging between her rather exposed breasts ensuring that she kept it.

"Goddess ,Elena wake up on the wrong side of the bed much." Elena rolled her eyes, brushing chocolate coloured curls away from her face as she searched through her bag for the homework assignment. "Sweetcheeks we need to get you laid, maybe then you wouldn't be so damned cranky." Elena opened her mouth to snarl something back at her when the door at the back of the room slammed open with a startling force. All eyes on the door Elena found her breath catching in her throat at the cruel looking smirk painted across beautifully sculpted lips.

"Now that I have your undivided attention." He began as he walked his way up between one row of desks, his slow stroll giving him almost a catlike stride. "Professor Maurice had a...rather tragic...family emergency and won't be coming back any time soon." The corner of his lip twitched slightly like he was fighting the urge to smile, much like Elena was fighting then urge to launch herself at the guy that looked like he had walked out her darkest dreams. "My name is Professor Damon Salvatore and I will be taking over until the end of term." He leaned back against the desk, his arms folded across his chest as he levelled the brightest pair of blue eyes that Elena had even seen at the class. "Let's get this straight now, I won't put up with any bullshit in my classroom. Remember that one rule of mine an we'll get along swimmingly, forget that and I'll make your life a living hell." Elena licked her lips as a shiver racked its way up her spine. "Now lets get on with it shall we?" Elena nodded along with the other dumbstruck students in the classroom, her lips parted slightly as she tried to absorb everything that was coming out of the new teachers mouth, most of it going in one ear and out the other as she concentrated on his lips. All too soon it felt like the bell was ringing and Damon was shifting at the front of the classroom, not a single word if his lecture having sunk into Elena's brain. "Pass your papers to the front and I will see you next class." Elena stretched before reaching into her bag, her hands searching for her temporarily forgotten paper as her mind panicked. It wasn't there, the paper that she has worked her ass off on wasn't in her bag. Swallowing she could picture exactly where it was, at the house sitting on her vanity, paper clipped together and ready to be turned in, not that it would do her much good where it was. Swearing softly under her breath she turned her gaze back to the teacher her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she handed forward the stack without adding her own. "Your name?" He drawled out casually, leaning agains the now empty desk next to her. Elena swallowed again her gaze darting to the back of the classroom where Vicki was waving in a hurry up gesture and slipping out the door.

"Elena Gilbert." She finally grit out her voice raspy sounding as she found it hard to swallow.

"Miss Gilbert, Elena," Damon began as he stepped closer to her, completely invading her personal bubble. "Is there any particular reason you forgot your homework for my class?" Elena sputtered, all excuses leaving her brain as his cologne flooded her senses. "I'm sorry Sir." She finally managed to breathe out, feeling like the temperature in the room had gone up several degrees, "I won't do it again."

"Oh I'm sure you won't." The corner of Damon's lips curved into that beautiful cruel smirk that had her legs feeling like they'd give out on her at any moment, "Cause the next time you do I'm not going to hesitate to turn you over my desk and lay my hand to your ass." Elena was so distracted by his voice she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying but then his words managed to sink in and she flushed, her cheeks tinted pink in a bizarre mixture of arousal embarrassment and anger.

"You can't just threaten..." She never finished her sentence as Damon reached up to stroke his thumb along her bottom lip, his eyes staring at it like he wanted his tongue to follow the stroke his thumb had made.

"It's not a threat Elena, it's a promise." He chuckled and stepped away from her, his eyes sliding down her body in a heated look that had the room feeling even hotter. "See you next class." He smirked again before walking towards the back of the classroom where a tall leggy brunette was waiting for him. Elena swore and balanced her hand on the desk behind her. What the hell was she getting herself into.

"That was some show you put on in there." Damon rolled his eyes as he and his fledging strolled down the hallway, her hips swaying side to side as she walked. "Katherine would be proud."

"And there goes that good mood." Damon smirked slightly the reminder of his sire destroying the buzz that had been moving through his body at the way that Elena had barely restrained herself from jumping him. "Is there any particular reason you're here...annoying the hell outta me Isobel?" Isobel smiled before shrugging as they walked to the end of the hallway.

"Not particularly." The cheeky little grin that Isobel gave him had Damon barely able to keep a lid on his temper.

"Then why are you here?" He grit out instead, cocking an eyebrow. Isobel licked the corner of her lip as she looked over her sire, the hard glint in the corner of her eye telling him that she was having too much fun for her own good.

"Your loving brother is in town...something about better hunting grounds, more meaningful, and the added bonus of ticking you off." She giggled then her eyes straying to one of the students passing by, " or something like that, you know how Stefan is, not exactly one for the talking, more likes to show his very bloody point." Reaching up to touch her thumb to her lips Isobel licked it slightly as another student walked past. "If you'll excuse me." She hummed, turning slightly to trail after the younger male, "I'm hungry." Damon rolled his eyes as be watched after her, not at all impressed. "Oh and Damon, Stefan said game on." And then she disappeared around the corner.

**A/n- so I've been having a bit of writers block and haven't been able to get much done on the other stories, and started writing here instead cause I havent really written anything dealing with the vampires as vampires, That being said this new story is going to be a while I have writers block only kind of thing the next chapters for Without End should be up soon. As always please read and review cause they are my muse and help me to keep going. Until next time...happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena swore as she tossed her backpack onto her bed, her heart still pounding furiously in her chest. What the hell had that been about and where exactly did the new professor get the nerve to think that he could threaten her like that. Shaking her head she stalked into her bathroom and flipped on the tap, splashing water on her face in an effort to cool herself off. If she was being honest with herself she wasn't upset that he had threatened her she was upset that she could picture every word that he had said and it made her body clench with want at the thought. Glancing up at her reflection she tried her damnedest to ignore the flush of her skin, the look of lust reflected in her eyes, it was something that she hadn't felt since the disappearance of Matt several months before.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered bracing her hands on the edge of the sink, half expecting the mirror to respond to her with the way that she was staring at it. Shaking her head she splashed her face with another handful of water before shutting off the taps and making the trek back into her bedroom. Tossing herself down onto her bed next to her backpack she closed her eyes. Maybe if she slept then she'd wake up and the whole day could have been a dream cause there was no way that she was even could even be considering what the teacher had suggested in real life. Sighing she rolled onto her side and curled into herself, this was the last thing that she needed. Tightening her eyes slightly she curled up a little bit more before letting herself dream.

~ o(O-O)o ~ o(O-O)o ~ o(O-O)o~

Damon growled softly as he took another swallow from the almost completely unmoving body under him, the slow rhythmic clenching of her fists and the occasional soft whimpered plea being the only indication that she was even conscious still. Liquid life rolled over his tongue, eyelids fluttering as he took another full swallow, drawing the girl closer and closer to her looming death.

"Please..." Her shaky voice came again, the blood loss draining her strength until she could do no more then whisper, "I have a family..." she didn't give him any names but clung to that idea instead, like he really gave a rats ass about her family, "Please..." finally when the pleading had grated on last nerve he clambered to his feet and licked his lips, his gaze flickering down in disinterest and disgust to take in the young student. Shakily she struggled to sit up before attempting to stand. Her strength failing her, she toppled forward, landing roughly on her knees, the slight curl to the corner of Damon's lips the only indication that he had even noticed her movements. In reality Damon could have cared less for the girl, she was food and she would die soon enough. Licking the final traces of blood off of his lips he watched as the gaping hole in her throat slowly pumped out blood with each struggling beat of her heart. The boarding house was empty, even if by some miracle she managed to get up and out of his bedroom she wouldn't make it to the front door, she wouldn't live to see the outside of the house. Damon chuckled softly at that thought, so much for that useless pleading of hers, she wasn't going to live to see her family again. The pathetic whimper that crossed the girls lips when he laughed pleased Damon more then anything had in a while.

'Maybe Katherine had a point when it came to playing with food,' Damon mused aloud as he looked down at the pretty little freshman, 'the blood tastes that much sweeter when they know they are gonna die.' finally, reaching down, a quick flick of his wrists and he snapped her neck with a sickening crunch. Sighing he pushed slightly blood stained fingers back through his hair, her body flopping carelessly to the floor with a dull thud...pity, it really was such a waste. He would have loved to rip her throat out, the beautiful rivers of crimson liquid that he loved so much flowing down her body to puddle on the floor, but the thought of dealing with the mess after wards left a bad taste in his mouth. Nudging the body with the toe of his boot he pushed her over until she was on her back, her head twisted at an impossible angle.

"Well that was a waste." Damon scowled looking over his shoulder at Caroline, his one constant companion, the corner of her lips curled up into a smirk. "you didn't even finish draining her." Damon wiped his hands off on his jeans feeling slightly annoyed at the younger blond, he loved her, really he did, he wouldn't have created her if he didn't love her in some way shape or form, but there were times that he really wanted to kill her, like now, when she was annoying the hell outta him.

"Don't you have some teenage boy to be stalking?" Caroline rolled her eyes folding her arms across her cheer-leading uniform clad chest as she leaned against the doorjamb.

"Moving on, you'll never guess who I ran into over at the local high school." It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes, the good mood he had felt after feeding on the student disappearing in the face of good old fashioned vampire melodrama.

"Who, pray tell Caroline, did you run into, the anticipation is killing me here...I have to know...right now."

He couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out of his voice and Caroline snarled at him for it, black lines bleeding under red tinted eyes as her anger got the best of her.

"Fuck you." She spat narrowing her eyes into a glare. Damon chuckled softly and tongued his bottom lip.

"Been there, done that, don't really care for a repeat." Caroline scoffed and proceeded to roll her eyes again.

"You're disgusting."

Pushing blond hair away from her face Caroline stomped her foot slightly that she wasn't getting to tell Damon what she had been practically dying to tell him since she had gotten home.

"Your sire is at the high school posing as a teacher," Caroline chuckled looking far to smug in Damon's opinion, "Guess you're not as original as you thought you were." Damon swore, narrowing his eyes at Caroline like it was her fault that Katherine had followed his back to Mystic Falls after over a hundred years under the radar. "And that's not even the best part." She giggled ignoring the look that Damon was giving her in favor of bouncing slightly on her toes, "your brother is with her and it doesn't look like they plan on leaving any time soon." Damon swore again aiming a swift kick to the base of his bed, not feeling the slightest bit of satisfaction when the baseboard shattered under the pressure.

"Why the hell are they even here." He growled out turning on Caroline like she would know. Caroline shrugged looking down at the body on the floor and wrinkling her nose.

"To make your life a living hell? I dunno do I look like I can read minds, and even if I could like I'd wanna look into that psychos mind." she shuddered and then shook her head, "I'll get rid of the body and then we'll go have a talk with your sire, find out why the two of them are here or something." Damon glared at her some more, willing her to change the words but Caroline shrugged it off and reached down to grab the corpse on the floor by her wrist, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "next time not in the house please." Damon rolled his eyes, refraining from reminding the petite blond that it was his family home and he would damn well do what he pleased in it and instead opted for a shower, stripping out of his clothes on the way to the bathroom, Caroline slamming the bedroom door behind her as she left.

~ o(O_o)o~ o(O_o)o ~o(O_o)o~

Elena woke up with a gasp her body feeling like it had been through hell and back, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. Bits and pieces of the dream kept flashing to the front of her mind-the candles, the soft music, and professor Salvatore with red and black eyes, lips dripping with blood, her blood. The dream had been strange to begin with, often they were about Matt and what had happened to him-the police never did find his body but this one had been about Damon. Rolling to her side she fumbled with her backpack before tugging her phone of the pocket. A quick text to Vicki and she tried to settle back while she waited for her brothers girlfriend to show. Maybe Vicki would be able to make heads or tales of the dream that was confusing the hell out of her.

**A/n-yeah I know horrible chapter, eh, the next one will be better and have Damon and Elena seeing each other again as well as the whole content of one miss Elena's dream. Anyways that being said next chapter should be up sometime soon I think, thanks to everyone that followed favorites and reviewed they really do mean the world to me. Please don't forget to review this time around, it helps me to keep going. Until next time, happy reading.**


End file.
